Packaging boxes are sometimes fitted with internal partitions to allow packaging of items side by side with lateral support and separation between adjacent items. Partitions may take the form of a vertical panel, such a rectangle of corrugated cardboard, placed between adjacent items. More elaborate partitions may take the form of a xe2x80x9ccollar,xe2x80x9d such as a strip of corrugated cardboard folded to form a shape that partially or completely surrounds the items.
It is an object of packaging boxes to protect the packaged items during storage and shipping. A packaging box may be placed in virtually any orientation, particularly when handled during shipping. If the packaged items are heavy, items packaged side by side can slide and damage adjacent items if not separated by partitions that can support and hold the adjacent items when the packaging box is oriented such that the partitions support the items against gravity and shock loads.
As an example, asphalt composition roofing ridge covers that are shipped in a folded configuration that allows the ridge covers to be installed with minimal bending are a heavy item that can be damaged if adjacent ridges slide together while packaged. An exemplary ridge cover of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,400 which is incorporated herein by reference. The ridge covers may be advantageously packaged by placing several adjacent stacks of ridge covers into a packaging box with the stacks separated and supported by partitions. The ridge covers are somewhat heavy. A single stack of ridge covers may weigh about 15 pounds. The packaged ridge covers are typically delivered to a rooftop. As the packaged ridge covers are transported to the rooftop, they may be handled roughly and put into virtually any possible orientation. The ridge covers are particularly susceptible to damage from lateral shifting because it will tend to further fold the covers and cause cracking along the centerline fold, which forms the ridgeline of the ridge cover.
It is desirable to provide a packaging box with fixed partitions that can separate and support adjacent items that are heavy to prevent damage to the items during storage, shipping, and rough handling regardless of the packaging orientation.
A partition for a packaging box having a bottom, two opposing sides, and two opposing ends. The partition includes four panels. The first panel is located between and substantially parallel to the ends, between and substantially perpendicular to the sides, and substantially perpendicular to the bottom. The second panel is joined to the box and joined to the first panel along a first fold line. The third panel is located immediately adjacent the first panel. The fourth panel is joined to the third panel along a second fold line that is substantially perpendicular to the first fold line.